My hero
by Miss Wong
Summary: Kaneki salva a Touka en medio de un oscuro callejón y ella le quita su máscara para besarlo. Recreación de la escena de Spiderman. Touken. Viñeta.


**«My Hero»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Kaneki salva a Touka en medio de un oscuro callejón y ella le quita su máscara para besarlo. Recreación de la escena de Spiderman. Touken. Viñeta.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Spidermaaaaaaan, spidermaaaaaaaan -lalalala-._

* * *

_**—o—**_

_«Demonio de un ojo»_ le decían.

Un ghoul tan temible como su nombre, susurrado en los rincones más recónditos de Tokio. Era como un ángel de la muerte, decían, llevando el terror sobre sus alas, acabando con aquellos cazadores que dedicaban sus vidas a erradicar ghouls, incluso a los buenos, incluso a los inocentes.

Touka no estaba del todo segura si ella era inocente también. Había matado a demasiadas personas por absurdos caprichos como el enfado o el hambre. Durante esos instantes su naturaleza ghoul disfrutaba la sangre y la crueldad, romper huesos y oír a víctimas gritar. Pero su parte humana, esa que se enterraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, sollozaba por las noches recordando toda esa miseria. Preguntándose a sí misma si aún quedaba un espacio para ella en el mundo.

Pero cuando vio su cabello blanco volar por los aires acompañado de esos gigantes tentáculos carmesí que acabaron con los temibles ghouls que se habían cruzado amenazadoramente en su camino aquella noche donde la lluvia caía con fuerza, Touka respiró tranquila.

Desde los tejados sus tentáculos acabaron con ellos, destrozándolos por completo, quebrando sus huesos en pedazos mientras la lluvia mojaba su rostro. Touka lo buscó desesperada, deseando creer que no fue solo una absurda imaginación, que él seguía allí.

(que no la había abandonado otra vez)

Touka se tensó al sentir algo detrás suyo, un aroma a café olvidado y sangre fresca. Se volteó lentamente y vio su cuerpo colgando de cabeza. Su máscara, tan desquiciadamente sonriente y tan oscura como un onix permanecían estáticas mientras su ojo escarlata brillaba bajo la oscuridad de ese callejón, y su cabello mojado caía hacia abajo como las alas de un ángel.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, _track_. Él tronó sus dedos.

—Tienes cierto talento para meterte en problemas —susurró él oculto bajo su máscara.

Solo había algo que ella deseaba decir, algo que desesperadamente colgaba de la punta de su lengua.

(_¿Regresarás a Anteiku?_)

—Y tú para salvarme la vida —respondió en un susurro, recordando vagamente cuando la salvó de su propio hermano—. Gracias por el llavero.

Aquello fue absurdo. Agradecerle por un estúpido llavero y no por salvar su vida. Creyó que él reiría, pero no lo hizo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kaneki dejó de reír.

—Pensé en ti cuando lo vi.

Touka ignoró su comentario. Incluso si sus palabras eran amables eso no cambiaba nada. Touka llevó sus manos mojadas a su rostro, tocando suavemente el delgado cuero de su máscara. Kaneki cerró los ojos ante el contacto, las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por su ojo como lágrimas. Touka intentó deslizar parte de la máscara hacia abajo con la intención de dejar su boca al descubierto.

—Espera... —advirtió él, no muy convencido, pero Touka lo ignoró.

Dejó sus labios al descubierto y se inclinó hacia su boca, dispuesta a besarlo. A partir de ese instante Kaneki no protestó. Cerró sus ojos casi de inmediato, cediendo ante algo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, una sensación que desgarraba su pecho día tras día.

El beso fue más cómodo de lo que Touka habría pensado, considerando la posición de ambos. El agua de la lluvia filtrándose por su piel hacía el beso más llevadero, sus labios se sentían suaves y resbalosos, sin embargo su respiración era tan cálida que por un instante logró olvidar le frío que sentía. Su nariz rozó su mentón, enviando cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Ladeó el rostro gentilmente para profundizar el contacto y creyó que Kaneki se apartaría, tal vez había sido suficiente. Pero no lo fue. Nunca lo era.

Poco a poco Touka fue apartándose de él, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, intentando congelar ese momento por siempre. Alejarse significaba dejarle ir, y Touka no estaba del todo segura si volvería a verlo de nuevo, si él regresaría.

Volvió a colocar la máscara sobre su mentón y su mente se nubló al verle sonreír. Sus ojos se arquearon, había felicidad en ellos, el tinte bermellón de sus pupilas se había desvanecido. Ahora solo la contemplaban unos melancólicos —pero felices— ojos grises.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kaneki desapareció volando sobre el aire, ocultándose detrás de los tejados y Touka supo que se había marchado. Pero ya nada importaba. Lo había visto, lo había besado... y aquel instante nadie podría arrebatárselo jamás.

Sonrió, tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Definitivamente él era su héroe.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

Desde hace un tiempo que tengo esta idea rondando por la cabeza, especialmente después de haber visto **Spiderman** por enésima vez. Tenía que recrearla aka en versión **Touken**, muy fluffy y precioso. La idea de Kaneki con su máscara sonriente colgando boca hacia abajo y Touka quitándole la máscara para besarlo **al más puro estilo Peter Parker y Mary Jane**, sdfisdfhgskfd, saca el lado más **friki** y _fangirl_ de mi.

TENÍA QUE RECREAR ESA ESCENA.

_#TEAMTOUKEN._

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
